Married
by muuu
Summary: "We should totally get married." A twelve year old Kanda couldn't control it when his eyebrows rose. "Oh?" AU, LaviYuu, fluff-ishly cute.


**A/N: **So, I think this is completely cute ^^ It just might be one of my favorite one-shots I've ever written. For the readers who are looking forward to chapter 7 of Of Black Cats and Demons, I'm working on it :D And it'll probably be posted by the end of next week ^^ Oh, by the way, the tads of OOC are kind of fitting for them to me, especially since they're teenagers in the first half of the fic :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D. Gray- Man!

* * *

><p>"We should totally get married."<p>

A twelve year old Kanda couldn't control it when his eyebrows rose. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean, we're bros for life, right?" Lavi said, from his upside down position on the couch. His legs were thrown over the back and his back was on the seat. His head was over the edge and his red hair brushed the carpet. "And it's definitely okay because it would never be awkward. Ever. Married couples say they married their best friends and junk, and since we're best buds forever, we should totally get married," the redhead said.

Kanda looked up, his silver eyes staring into Lavi's. "Sure."

The sparkle in Junior's eye lit up so brightly, Kanda thought he was blinded for a bit. "Are you serials, Yuu?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. I don't see why not."

"Aw, yes!" the other cheered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out little plastic circles. They were those little rings you would get for a quarter in those slot machines. "Here," he said, grabbing the hand Kanda was using to prop his head up. He slipped on the cheap ring and declared, "This one is yours, because it's red, like my hair."

Lavi gave Kanda the other ring, motioning for the other to put it on his left hand, too. "And this one can be mine, because it's blue. Like you."

"What do you mean by I'm blue?" Kanda asked, a confused expression on his face.

"You're always quiet and reading and you never do anything," Lavi said rolling over so he'd lay on the sofa on his stomach with his chin resting on the armrest. He stared at Kanda's silver eyes, admiring the pair.

"Excuse me," Kanda started, "but this book," he said, waving it inches from Lavi's face, "will show me how to become a badass samurai."

"What," the redhead deadpanned. "Dude, that's completely lame!"

Kanda sighed, rolling his eyes. "Whatever."

Ignoring Kanda's last remark, Lavi asked, "Wanna play video games?"

* * *

><p>"We should totally get married."<p>

Sixteen year old Kanda rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah," he mumbled as he stuck his tongue out in concentration.

The duo was well past the blooming age for boys. And Lavi thought puberty was very nice to Kanda—very nice.

The two were currently in a tight game in a round of video games. Lavi sat beside him; both had their legs crossed and were furiously pressing the buttons of the controllers.

"OH!" Lavi yelled as Kanda's character died. Lavi's little red person jumped in place on the screen. "Yeah, dude, we can definitely get married."

"Why?" Kanda questioned, setting up for another round.

"Because we're bros for life, man!" the redhead replied, as if that was the most obvious answer.

Once again, Kanda rolled his eyes. He waved his hand, motioning for Lavi to calm down and prepare for another game. "Whatever."

"Great!" Lavi reached into his pocket, pulling out two iron rings. "I found them while I was walking in the park today!"

Kanda gave him a bewildered look.

"I wasn't going to leave these awesome things just sitting there!"

Lightly laughing, Kanda grabbed one of the rings, slipping on the circular piece of metal on Lavi's finger. Lavi did the same to Kanda's left ring finger and proceeded to say,

"I'll go easy on you, okay, Yuu? Then you'll have a chance of winning."

* * *

><p>"We should totally get married."<p>

"That's the third time you said that."

Eighteen year old Kanda was sitting next to eighteen year old Lavi. It was graduation day for the two seniors. In the end, Kanda really became a badass samurai, just as he promised six years ago. And Lavi was still serious about wedding him.

"Yeah, but you forgot about it the first time, so I reminded you a couple year ago, remember?" the redhead said.

"Obviously."

"And now, I'm telling you again!"

"Fine, whatever," the soon-to-be-graduate mumbled, giving Lavi his left hand.

The redhead smirked, pulling out two quite and very real silver rings from under his hat.

"What the...?" Kanda trailed off. "Lavi, you," unable to find the right words, Kanda clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Tch. You, you, stupid...rabbit," the black-haired other said.

"Rabbit?"

"Yes." Kanda paused, going back to the subject at hand. "You went and bought real rings? What happened to those cheap things you gave me?" he asked, pitch going a bit higher each time, but not too much where his classmates could hear him.

"Well, we're both going to different colleges, and we're going to get married, so, this is kind of to remind us of each other," the redhead said, fondly looking at his best friend. Said best friend's face was blotched with pink, some places darker than another.

"Lavi, just because I'm going to Japan for college, and you to wherever in Europe—"

"America," Lavi corrected.

"America," Kanda said, "does not mean we can't still talk to each other."

"Yes, it kind of does."

"What do you mean?"

"Time zones are bitches, Yuu. You'll be waking up, bright and early," Lavi paused, "well, maybe not the second part," Kanda scowled at him, "and I'll be throwing myself into bed, tired from a long day of die hard studying and homework."

"So? I can wake up a couple hours early if that means talking to you," the other countered. "We're going to make it work." Liquid silver eyes were steeled with determination.

Lavi sighed, giving into Kanda's persistence. "Fine."

He smiled, and Kanda returned it.

* * *

><p>"We were going to totally get married."<p>

Twenty-four year old Lavi sat on his bed in his dorm room, alone. His roommate, Allen, had gone shopping with Lenalee, the British kid's girlfriend for God knows how long. He held the plastic ring in his hand, putting it on his pinky finger.

When Kanda had told him that they would make this—Lavi didn't even know what this was (Were they official? Were they still best bros for life?)—Lavi kind of knew it wouldn't, but didn't want to say anything about it. Of course, they made it work for a few months, five at the longest, but then one of them forgot or something, and all communication stopped. Lavi still gets the occasional greeting over the Internet, but that was about it.

He fingered the iron ring, slipping it onto his middle finger.

For all he knew, Kanda could be married with someone else, or maybe had kids or something. Of course he would. Lavi hadn't realized he had fallen this hard for his best friend until he gave Kanda the iron ring. And then he knew for sure it would be the end for him by the time graduation rolled by. He was in love with his best bro, and that was it.

He slipped the silver ring on his ring finger, twisting it around the base of the digit.

Maybe it was for the Kanda going to Japan to become an amazing Kendo whatever was meant for him. Maybe Yuu getting married to someone other than Lavi would be better for him. Maybe his kids with his wonderful wife would be better than life with Lavi.

The redhead felt his chest constrict. It was hard thinking about it, but he couldn't help it. Being someone in the writing and editing field with a crazy imagination, it was hard, not making up some silly stuff, and making up more silly stuff to prove the other silly stuff is just-

"Lavi!" he heard come from the front door of his shared room.

He stood, opening the door of his bedroom, entering into the guest area of their dorm.

"Hey!" he greeted, pasting a half-hearted grin on his face.

Lenalee immediately rushed over and grabbed his shoulders. "Lavi, what's wrong?" she asked, looking at him straight in the eye. He opened his mouth to reply, but she interupted him, "It doesn't matter!" Her face beamed with excitement. "Allen is outside bringing in some stuff for me, and it might get crowded, so you should go into your room!"

He sighed, turning around to go back into his room.

Plopping himself on his bed, he held his hand out in front of him, staring at the three rings on his three fingers. Lavi sighed, unable to hold it back without someone in the room. He closed his eyes, ready to take a nap.

Suddenly, Lenalee poked her head through the crack of the door. "Allen says he needs you out. We found someone for you!"

Thinking said person found was probably a blind date or something, he was willing to go to satisfy Lenalee.

He walked through the door, and the first thing he laid eyes on were painstakingly familiar silver eyes whose body they belonged to stood a couple feet into the room from the door.

"We were going to totally get married, remember?" his best friend smirked, holding his left hand up with the three trinkets on his ring finger.

"Yuu…?"

"Who else?"

Lavi's eye widened and the emerald orb sparked with new light. He rushed over, immediately jumping on his best friend, throwing the both of them on the floor as he hugged the samurai.

"How did you get here?" the redhead asked, peeling himself off of Kanda and looking down at him. Kanda's face grew a tad bit longer with his age, and Lavi couldn't help but think he liked this Kanda somewhat more than eighteen year old Kanda.

"These two brought me here," he replied, pointing at Allen and Lenalee.

"We sure did!" the Chinese adult agreed.

"We were walking around inthe mall, and he looked like he was lost," Allen said.

Kanda scowled.

"And we cameup to him, and then we realized that he was the guy in all your pictures!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"You have pictures of us?" Kanda asked, looking up at Lavi.

"Of course. Best bros for life, right?" Lavi said, as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Bros don't take pictures together," Allen pointed out.

The two oldest pointedly looked over at the British boy, as if challenging him.

Seeing how the two had some catching up to do, Lenalee grabbed Allen's wrist and dragged him towards the door. "Well, we'll be back later tonight, okay, Lavi?"

"'Kay, bye,"the redhead bid.

He waited for the two to leave and close the door, making sure they were out of earshot. Still straddling Kanda's waist he looked down at the other and asked,

"Sex on the dinner table?"

"No."

"Didn't think so," he said as he clumsily crashed their lips together.

_The I love you's can wait._


End file.
